I want you for me
by Sakura'.'Miko Nina'.'Tsuque
Summary: » Eu sinceramente não poderia querer mais da minha vida!... Pelo o menos eu pensava assim... até conhecer o InuYasha. Bom, uma coisa que eu posso garantir é que vou ter ele para mim! » [InuKag][RinSesshy][SanMirok]


**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** InuYasha (olhinhos brilhando) ****AINDA**** (T.T) não me pertence! (N/A: ****AINDA****! xD)**

"bla bla bla" pensamentos.

**"bla bla bla"**fala dos personagens.

* * *

**Qual o momento exato em que começamos a decidir nossa vida?**

**Quando nossos pais escolhem o nosso colégio, será que eles têm a consciência que esse lugar vai marcar a nossa história para sempre?**

* * *

**ღ**** I want you for me ****ღ**

**Chapter 1 – ****Release your inhibitions **

* * *

-**Ahhhh! ****Quem aquele diretor pensa que é ?!!! Humpf... Só porque dei uma lição na Kikyou! Coitado dele se acha que vai conseguir me expulsar!** – eu "disse" enquanto batia a porta do meu quarto. 

Aff... além de minha vida ser complicada tenho um diretor maluco que fica me perturbando! E o pior é que nem posso me livrar dele... vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê né povo? E bom, mesmo se não tiver perguntando eu respondo! Pois bem... vou explicar: estudo em um colégio interno! (Que ainda é o mais caro do país!) Meu pai me matriculou aqui a uns quatro anos. Eu acho (para não dizer tenho certeza) que meu pai me matriculou porque não me agüentou mais em casa! Ele diz que foi para o meu bem... mas eu não acredito nisso.

Depois que minha mãe morreu papai não consegui seguir a diante. O amo muito, mesmo não passando muito tempo com ele, pois ele viaja muito. Como ele diz: Não tenho tempo para bobagens! Sou um homem de negócios!... Só meu pai mesmo! Eu sei que ele faz isso para me sustentar e me dar tudo o que peço, o que não é pouca coisa... rsrsrsrs.

Ah! Já ía esquecendo de me apresentar! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e... essa menina que está vindo correndo e que vai começar a gritar igual a uma maluca é a Yuka.

-**KAGOME!!**

-**Que é?!!** – "perguntei" muito estressada! Quem ela pensa que é para interromper a minha apresentação?!

-**Nossa...! Tá estressada ?!** – ela me perguntou assustada com a expressão com que eu a olhava. Acho que botei medo na pobre da menina... ah... escolheu a hora errada para vir me perturbar!

-**Imagina!** – eu disse ironicamente – **O diretor acabou de me avisar que eu tenho chances de ser expulsa e eu estou tranqüila!**

- **Calma!!! Você sabe que seu pai não vai deixar que ele te expulse! **– ela disse me olhando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ela não sabe como o meu pai é quando fica estressado!

- **Ah tá! Depois dele me salvar da expulsão ele me castiga!**

- **Mas o castigo dele não chega nem perto de uma expulsão!** – OK. Estou começando a me irritar com essa menina...

- **Eu não estou falando com o meu pai! Ele levou uma mulherzinha lá para casa e queria que eu aceitasse! Onde já se viu! Acho que a idade tá afetando a cabeça dele! Desde que eu não aceitei essa mulher ele não fala comigo.**

- **Ihhh... então não sei o que vai acontecer dessa vez! Toda vez que você faz alguma besteira quem te salva é seu pai! **– Yuka disse enquanto me olhava de uma maneira cínica.

Certo! Agora não entendi! Ela quis dizer que eu faço muitas besteiras?! O que vocês acham que ela quis dizer com essa frase?! Hein? Hein? Hein? HEIN?! Espero que resposta seja do meu agrado. Hunpf... Vou fingir que não ouvi...

- **Ah! Mas eu consigo fazer ele voltar a falar comigo rapidinho. Meu pai me adora! Faz tudo que eu peço!** – afirmei convicta, mesmo sabendo que dessa vez ele poderia não me ajudar.

_- _**Espero que seja assim...** – ela disse cínica novamente.

Certo! Essa menina me deixou mais nervosa do que eu já estava. Vou botá-la para fora do meu quarto agora. Cansei dessa conversa!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Consegui povo!! Expulsei aquela garota daqui! Uhuuuuu!!!

Agora eu vou descansar. Não tenho aulas, não tenho nada para fazer! Enfim... SOZINHA!

**TOC TOC TOC**

Ah! Resolvi que não vou atender essa maldita porta! Essa "pessoa", (a quem eu odeio antes mesmo de saber quem é) vai desistir.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Ainda não desistiu...

**TOC TOC TOC**

_- _**QUEM PERTUBA ?** – "perguntei" (para não dizer gritei), estressada com a situação. Afinal, o que mais podia me acontecer! Só falta ser o ...Miroku!! ...Nãoooooo!!!! Deus não me castigaria dessa forma!

**- Posso entrar ?! **– Ahhhhhhhhh! Meu mundo desabou! Acho que Deus resolveu me fazer pagar todos os meus pecados de uma vez só!

**-****Miroku!! Você sabia que é proibido vir para a parte das meninas?!** – Gritei do outro lado da porta. Meu colégio é dividido, os meninos em uma parte e as meninas em outra, o que para mim é um desperdício! Tem tanto garoto gostoso nessa escola... Não me olhem com essa cara! Eu não sou pervertida! Tá bom... só um pouquinho! Rsrsrs. Enfim... vou dispensar o Miroku logo. – **É ainda MAIS proibido entrar no quarto das meninas!!!**– gritei novamente – **Você sabia disso?!!! **– fiz essa pergunta ironicamente. Claro que o Miroku sabe dessa regra, ele já foi castigado várias vezes por não cumpri-la! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

**- Sabia!** – ouvi ele rindo marotamente – **É isso que deixa mais interessante...**

OK. Agora me assustei. O que ele quis dizer com isso?! É melhor não abrir essa porta sem saber antes o que esse pervertido quer.

**-****O dormitório dos garotos é para o outro lado! O que você quer aqui ?!**– gritei novamente. Acho que isso está virando um hábito...

**- Se você me deixar entrar eu te falo! Ou você prefere que todo fique sabendo o que a gente vai conversar!**– Aff..Como se fosse alguma coisa importante! Esse aí só fala bobagem! Vou abrir essa porta. Depois eu o expulso igual fiz com a Yuka...

**-****Pronto! Pode falar Miroku... **– eu disse enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto para aquele pervertido entrar.

**- Ka! O que deu em você para falar com o diretor daquela forma?! Você sabe que o diretor é todo maluco!**– ele disse entrando em meu quarto e se jogando em minha cama... ABUSADO!!... respira Kagome... finja que isso não está acontecendo... dá um fim nesse papo que ele vai embora...

**- Ah... Você só veio falar isso comigo?**– Ele não tem mesmo o que fazer!

**- É K-chan... acho que você pegou pesado dessa vez... acho bom você não arranjar nenhuma confusão depois do que você aprontou para a Kikyou.** – disse ele ignorando completamente a minha pergunta.

**- Você se esqueceu que meu pai é amigo do diretor ?... Mi-kun...**– falei ironicamente.

**-****Pode ser... mas fico preocupado, você não pode ser expulsa.** – Tá bom! Por essa eu não esperava! Que bonitinho!!! O Mi-kun tá preocupado comigo!... Mas... do jeito que conheço esse garoto coisa boa ele não deve tá pensando...

- **Posso saber o porque de você estar tão preocupado comigo ?** – Acho que vou me arrepender de ter feito essa pergunta...

- **Claro! Se você for expulsa como vamos ficar juntos ?!** – perguntou malicioso. Argh! Só o Miroku para falar uma besteira dessas! Eu e ele?! Nunca! Não de novo! O que rolou entre a gente foi bom enquanto durou! E como foi bom... MAS figurinha repetida não completa álbum... huahuahuahuahua...

- **Mi-kun...** – me aproximei dele – **que bonitinho o que você disse... **– sorri para ele maliciosamente – **... sonhar... não faz mal a ninguém!** – disse enquanto apertava-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- **K-chan... Não estou sonhando! Você ainda vai ser minha namorada...! ****De novo** – ele disse isso e logo depois me beijou...!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Enquanto isso em outra parte do colégio...**_

- **Sesshy! Porque você não me responde? **– perguntou Rin fazendo biquinho.

- **Porque eu não quero. – **Sesshoumaru respondeu tentando se acalmar. A garota estava ali há mais de meia hora fazendo a mesma pergunta... será que ela não se cansava ?...

- **Não! Não me canso! **– a garota falou.

- **O... O que? – **Sesshoumaru perguntou surpreso. Além de tudo, ela lia mentes também?

- **Também não! – **falou a garota visivelmente estressada de ter que esperar tanto tempo por apenas uma resposta.

**- Também... não... o que Rin? **– ele falou tentando se recuperar do trauma de saber que sua Rin lia mentes...

**- EU NÃO LEIO MENTES! Agora dá para você me responder quando o seu irmão vai vir estudar aqui?! **– a garota "falou" de forma ameaçadora.

- **E porque você quer saber?** – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- **Perguntei primeiro.**

- **Aff...! Ele vem hoje.**

- **Perfeito!! **– a menina falou não escondendo sua felicidade por ter ouvido aquela resposta.

- **Agora me** **responde. Porque essa felicidade toda?! Já está pensando em me trocar Rin? **– ele disse de forma visivelmente irritada. Rin vendo a reação dele não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Como ele era bobo...

- **Nunca te trocaria Sesshy! Você é insubstituível. **– Rin falou de forma sexy. Sesshoumaru tentando não se mostrar abalado começou a falar:

- **Sei. Você deve ter dito isso para todos os caras com que já ficou. **– ele disse demonstrando que estava com ciúmes. O que ele não sabia era que Rin achava muito fofo da parte dele, ele sempre fora tão frio... era bom saber que ao lado dela ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos.

- **E eu já te disse várias vezes que você não é qualquer cara. **– ela falou de forma séria. Lhe doía muito ter que admitir... mas estava começando a gostar dele. E sabia que isso não daria certo.

- **Espero que eu não seja Rin... não agüentaria te ver com outro... **– ele falou tristemente. Sabia que o "namoro" deles não ía durar muito tempo... nuca dura...

- **Bom... tenho que ir embora Sesshy. **– Rin falou tentando desviar do assunto. Ela e Kagome nunca foram de namorar sério, nem o próprio Sesshoumaru namorou sério, não seria agora que aquilo iria mudar... e para não se machucar tentava se manter afastada dos sentimentos.

- **Aff... você aprendeu esse apelido ridículo com a K-chan né?! Ela me chamava assim quando a gente ficava. **– Sesshoumaru falou percebendo o desconforto da menina com as suas palavras. Ele mesmo não sabia porque havia dito aquilo... afinal, eles só eram ficantes...

- **Oras! Você fala como se fosse há muito tempo não é Sesshoumaru?!! Você e a K-chan "ficaram" o ano passado todo e você nunca ligou quando a K-chan te chamava assim.**

- **Rin... você que está com ciúmes agora né?**

- **Humpf. Ciúmes?! Eu?! Você não está bem da cabeça.**

- **Rin... Rin... sabia que mentir é feio? **– Sesshoumaru falou marotamente.

- **E sabia que você é muito chato?! **– Rin disse mostrando que já estava ficando irritada.

- **Não é isso que as garotas desse colégio me dizem! **– ele falou enquanto olhava maliciosamente para uma menina que havia passado do lado deles.

- **Porque são todas loucas!!!**

- **Então vou procurar uma louca para mim.**

- **O que você quis dizer com isso Sesshoumaru?** – perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos de forma parecida com a de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru percebendo a semelhança riu, o que não foi bem visto pelos olhos da garota.

- **Sesshoumaru! Está rindo do quê?!!** – perguntou Rin histericamente. Não estava gostando da idéia de ser trocada por uma "qualquer" daquela escola.

- **Só estou rindo da cara que você fez... rsrsrsrs... tu achas mesmo que eu te trocaria?**

- **Não sei... existe maluco para tudo!** – sorriu marotamente.

- **Rin! Estás muito convencida. Tem passado muito tempo com a K-chan né?!**

- **Não só com ela! Com o Mi-kun também!** – falou a garota divertida.

- **Ah! Até com o pervertido?! rsrsrs... Não posso acreditar.**

- **Não fala assim do Mi-kun! Não se esqueça que eu fui "namorada" dele... e a K-chan também! Não é possível que tenhamos tanto mau gosto... -** disse emburrada.

- **Claro que vocês não tem mau gosto. Tanto que as duas já ficaram comigo.**

- **Humpf...depois eu que sou a convencida!**

- **Bom... falando em ficar... que tal a gente ir namorar um pouquinho pequena?** - Sesshoumaru falou enquanto ria maliciosamente.

- **Não posso. Não agora... Tenho que avisar para a K-chan que o seu irmãozinho InuYasha vai vir para a escola hoje...**

- **Humm... K-chan tá interessada nele?**

- **Deve estar! Ela quase que me obrigou a vir aqui saber dele...**

- **Então era a K-chan...**

- **Como assim?**

- **Pensei que ****você**** estivesse interessada no meu irmão. – falou de forma rude.**

- **Hã?! Eu e o Inu? Nada a ver.** – a menina respondeu descontraída.

- **Sei... **– ele disse menos rude. Não entendia o porque de se abalar tanto em pensar que ela ficava com outros garotos sem ser ele, afinal, ele também ficava com outras garotas. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com as palavras da menina.

- **Eu tendo você... o cara mais sexy dessa escola...** – dizendo isso sentou no colo dele e lhe deu um selinho. Sesshoumaru somente riu com o comentário da garota – **vou querer outro para quê?**

**- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA SENHORITA RIN???!!!! **– gritava um senhor visivelmente irritado com a cena que estava presenciando.

**- Era o que faltava... o diretor tirou o dia para perturbar a gente... **– dizia Rin nem um pouco abalada de ser pega sentada no colo de um garoto.

**- O QUE DISSE SENHORITA RIN????!!! **– gritava o diretor, enquanto tentava tirar Rin do colo do Sesshoumaru.

**- Nada, Comandante Myouga!** – brincou a garota.

**- Você e sua amiguinha Kagome resolveram desrespeitar todas as regras hoje não é…? E sai logo do colo dele Rin!**

**- O que a Kagome fez hoje? **– Rin perguntou enquanto saía do colo do Sesshoumaru, deixando o garoto visivelmente abalado.

**- Jogou cola no cabelo da aluna Kikyou. **– o diretor falou frustrado –** Vocês tinham que ver os pais da Kikyou... estavam tão nervosos...**

**- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... **– Rin não agüentou e começou a gargalhar igual a uma maluca. Sesshoumaru que não era de sorrir, quase deu uma gargalhada... não sabia se era por querer ver a cara da Kikyou ou se ria por causa de Rin, ela ria desesperadamente.

**- A K-chan se supera cada vez mais... **– foi o único comentário que Sesshoumaru fez, enquanto dava um sorrisinho quase imperceptível... mas que Rin viu e também retribuiu.

**- Por que eu não tive essa idéia antes?** – Rin falava depois de se recuperar da crise de risos.

**- Porque estava mais ocupada comigo. **– disse ele lhe mandando um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Rin rir da mesma forma.

**- ALUNOS!! SE EQUEÇERAM QUE EU ESTOU AQUI?! **– o diretor "falou" novamente.

**- Seria impossível com o Senhor gritando dessa forma.** – Rin falou de forma irônica. Na hora que o diretor ía lhe responder Rin virou-se novamente para Sesshoumaru e falou:

**- Sesshy, agora eu realmente tenho que ir. **– falou dando um sorriso doce. Um sorriso que Sesshoumaru adorava ver.

**- Eu também. Tenho que ir buscar o meu irmão. **– ele respondeu abobalhado com o sorriso da menina.

**- Então até daqui a pouco...** – disse enquanto sorria maliciosamente e piscava-lhe um olho. Agora Sesshoumaru havia ficado confuso. Não sabia se gostava mais da Rin doce ou da Rin Sexy. Optou por ter as duas.

**- Até pequena... Te adoro. **– disse rindo maliciosamente também.

**- Eu também... – **retrucou enquanto dava-lhe um selinho.

**- Até mais diretor Myouga!** – disseram os dois jovens enquanto se afastavam.

Quando saíram da vista do diretor ele começou a resmungar:

**- Esses alunos de hoje em dia! Não existe mais respeito pela autoridade maior dessa escola!**

* * *

**Oi povooo!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo da fic! XD Se vocês quiserem que eu continue a postar é só deixar reviews!!.**

**Bom... vou explicar uma coisa para vocês, que com certeza vocês devem ter percebido (gota):**

**1º: A Kagome (que narra a história) é ex- ficante do Miroku, que é ex da Rin, que está ficando com o Sesshoumaru, que já ficou com a Kagome! (Ufa! Huahuahuahuahuahua)**

**2º: OS CASAIS SÃO: **

**KAGOME E INUYASHA**

**RIN E SESSHOUMARU**

**SANGO E MIROKU**

**3º: se vocês deixarem muuuitttaass reviews (xDDD) eu posto rápido!!! **

**4º: No próximo capítulo o InuYasha e a Sango aparecem. E vocês também vão saber o que aconteceu com a Kagome e o Miroku! xDDD.**

**Bom! Se quiserem que eu continue é só clicar no botão GO!**

**BEIJOKAS E TEH +!!! xD**


End file.
